Hermanos
by Rethis
Summary: Los dos hermanos Fuji siempre han estado muy unidos desde pequeños, hasta que Yuuta se fue a estudiar al St. Rudolph.


**Hermanos**

Cuando aprendí a leer, alrededor de los cuatro años me pasaba el día leyendo todos los cuentos que encontraba por casa, y Yuuta siempre me andaba detrás repitiendo la mitad de lo que leía. La mitad, porque se saltaba la mitad de las sílabas.

No había nada que me gustara más que leer para Yuuta y ver cómo luego intentaba repetir mis palabras.

Lo mismo pasó con otras pequeñas cosas. Colecciones de cromos o cochecitos, pero siempre a menor escala, cómo un pequeño gesto de envidia.

La siguiente gran afición que compartimos tardó algunos años en llegar. Fue a los ocho años, aproximadamente, pocos días después de decirles a mis padres que quería aprender a jugar al tenis, había visto a unos niños jugando en el parque y me pareció divertido.

Ellos, previsores y ya en antecedentes, nos compraron dos raquetas: una para mí y otra para Yuuta.

Al principio fue genial. Siempre jugábamos los dos en el parque, apenas sin saber cómo coger la raqueta y darle a la pelota con ella. Yo le cogí el truco un poco antes, y desde entonces lo más divertido era enseñar a Yuuta. Luego empezamos a jugar en el colegio, donde fueron los profesores los que se tomaron en serio la tarea de enseñarnos a jugar.

Fue poco después, con los diez años ya cumplidos, si no mal recuerdo, cuando por primera vez llegué a un lugar al que mi hermano no pudo seguirme: gané mi primer torneo infantil de tenis, derrotando a mi propio hermano durante su transcurso.

Cuando empecé secundaria la distancia fue aún mayor, y cuando la empezó Yuuta volvió a aumentar, hasta tal punto que él dijo no ser más mi hermano. Jamás pensé que él creyera eso realmente, que sólo estaba enfadado, pero aún así se fue de casa, cambió de colegio, y durante un tiempo, no me dirigió la palabra.

En parte, creo que fue culpa mía que el tenis fuera lo último que tuviéramos en común, lo último en lo que me imitó, lo último que compartimos, porque yo, sin darme cuenta ni poder evitarlo, había puesto esa distancia.

Habría deseado que eso no fuera así.

Yuuta casi se abalanzó sobre mí para coger mi mando, según él era por el bien de la partida.

Mi personaje soltó algo que brilló durante unos segundos al caer y se alejó del objeto parpadeando de un color verde bastante feo. Yuuta me devolvió el mando con un gruñido, instándome a seguir sus órdenes con exactitud desde ese momento.

–Tsk, me habías dicho que sabías jugar –rezongó Yuuta.

–Mmm, aprendí hace poco.

–Pues no se nota, ¿no sé supones que eres el genio que lo aprende todo al momento?

–Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto, esto no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado, es más complicado.

Por no decir lo que me estaba costando encontrarle sentido al juego. Era un juego de tiros, creo que tienen nombre propio, Yuuta lo ha mencionando alguna vez, pero no lo recuerdo. La cuestión era que cuando le preguntaba, me decía simplemente que disparase a todo lo que se movía, pero debía ser más complicado que eso dadas las intensas miradas que me dirigía de vez en cuando.

No obstante, me lo estaba pasando bien.

–Oye, Syuusuke, ¿qué pasó con la cámara esa vieja con carrete de mamá? ¿La tienes tú?

–Creo que sí. Hace poco me compré una Lomo y esa ya casi no la uso, así que no recuerdo dónde está. ¿Quieres que la busque?

–No, bueno, sí, si te apetece. Había pensado en hacer algunas fotos… ¿crees que una digital sería mejor? ¿Son muy caras?

–Eso depende. Pero si quieres te puedo prestar la mía. ¿Para qué la quieres?

–¡Sólo quería hacer unas fotos!

–Oh, entiendo.

El mando se encasquillo y el personaje tropezó. Eso o se murió, porque al rato apareció en el mismo lugar donde empecé la partida. Yuuta gruñó un poco, pero no dijo nada. En su parte de la pantalla parecía que las cosas le estaban yendo bien, o eso creía. No podía estar muy seguro porque la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Me limité a seguir caminando con mi personaje.

–¿Y quién es la chica?

–¿Qué chica?

–A la que quieres hacerle fotos.

–¡No quiero hacer fotos a ninguna chica! Yo… quería fotografiar flores o sillas y mesas.

–Tendrías mucho éxito en una exposición fotográfica de sillas y mesas.

–Mira, olvida que…

–No, está bien, te dejaré mi cámara.

–Y no harás preguntas.

–De acuerdo. Espero que salga guapa.

–¡Hermano!

Algunas veces he oído a mis compañeros de clase quejarse de que los nuevos de videojuego tardan mucho en cargarse, pero a mí la pantalla que aparecía con la barra llenándose era uno de los momentos que más me entretenían. Era cuando más tiempo podía hablar con Yuuta. Aunque en ese momento estaba en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en el televisor.

De pronto, su gesto se suavizó. Probablemente…

–Oye… ¿a ti se te ha declarado alguna vez…? ¿Qué tal el club de tenis? ¿Cómo está Tezuka? ¿Y Echizen?

–Mmmm. Todos bien.

–¿Sabes? Estaría bien jugar de nuevo contra Echizen, ¿ha mejorado mucho?

–Bastante. Mejora con cada partido, no sé si podrías ganarle.

–¡Vaya ánimos!

–A veces… tengo que esforzarme mucho en mantener la distancia con él y no sé durante cuánto tiempo podré.

–No puedes hablar en serio…

–Venga, venga, no te pongas tan serio. ¿Cómo van las cosas por tu club? Espero que vuestro manager te esté tratando bien.

–Mmm… sí.

Qué divertido. Había merecido aprender a jugar a los juegos que le gustaban a Yuuta. Aunque él no era de la misma opinión. Pero me gustaba que fuera así, que él se encargara de enseñarme a jugar, que me explicara los pormenores de aquel juego sin sentido, compartir algo de nuevo como cuando éramos pequeños y, por una vez, ser yo el que leía sólo la mitad de las sílabas.


End file.
